Harry Potter: Destiny Reversed
by Dinozzo12
Summary: Harry and Remus are sucked into a world where everyone they know dead is alive. Neville is the BWl. Watch as they cope with seeing people they love alive. Harry has three younger siblings. Harry teaches his his younger siblings. Harry and Remus teach.
1. Prolouge

Prologue

It was the day before Harry's 17th birthday and he and Remus were on from Gringotts to the burrow. That's when Voldemort, Bellatrix Lestrange and Wormtail showed up. The 5 of them started to duel and Voldemort said in parseltounge "_ Snakes that rule, take us to a place that I almost rule_". Everyone started to see black and then they all were knocked unconscious. When Harry and Remus woke up they were in a place that was familiar but different.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

When Harry and Remus woke up they were in Hogwarts. Everyone was starring at them. The thing was that dead people were starring at them. They took out their wands and so did everybody else. It was silent until the dead Dumbeldore said "Who are you". Remus said "Who are we, who are you". "Remus put your wand down" said Harry. "Why" said Remus. "Voldemort used parselmagic to bring us here he wants to join forces with the Voldemort here so they can help each other take over the world. He knew the people we loved are alive here, he wants to kill them again with us watching to make us suffer" said Harry. "I can't believe that I believe what you said" said Remus. "I can't believe a lot of things" said Harry. "Will you please answer my question now?" asked Dumbeldore. "My companion here is Remus Lupin and I'm Harry Potter" said Harry. Everyone eyes opened in shock and 4 people fainted.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Dumbeldore quickly took the into his office and they were soon joined by the teachers, and a now conscious James Potter, Lily Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin (Theirs). Dumbeldore said "Now let me get this straight, you are from another dimension and were brought here during a fight with Voldemort". "Pretty much" said Harry. "You don't mind if we use viratraserum to verify what you say" asked Dumbeldore. "Of course not" said Remus (Harry's). "You first Mr. Lupin" said Dumbeldore and he gave Remus (Harry's) viatraserum.

"What is your name" asked Dumbeldore.

"Remus John Lupin" replied Remus.

"When were you born" asked Remus.

"May 30th, 1960" said Remus.

"Where are your parents" asked Dumbeldore

"Their dead" said Remus sadly.

Dumbeldore was pleased and then gave Harry Viratraserum.

"What is your name" asked Dumbeldore.

"Harry James Potter" replied Harry. 4 people gasped.

"When were you born" asked a shocked Dumbeldore.

"July 31st, 1980" said Harry.

"Where are your parents" asked Dumbeldore.

"Dead" said Harry sadly.

Dumbeldore smiled and said "I believe you now, lets go over what happened later at your quarters". Everyone looked confused. "I need a DADA and COMC professor, are you interested" said Dumbeldore. Harry smiled and said "I'll take DADA and Remus will take COMC, right Remus". Remus nodded. Dumbeldore smiled and led them to their quarters leaving the teachers, James, Lily, Sirius and Remus (theirs) looking perplexed.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After Dumbeldor showed them their quarters they went to the _Room of Requirements_ to talk. "You see Harry, when you were 10 months old in this universe you died in a deatheater raid" said Dumbeldor. "Your parents were devastated, but they had to move on, they had 3 more kids, Alex a 4th year, Violet a 1st year and Amanda who is 7" said Dumbeldor. "Do they even know about me" asked Harry. "they've probably heard of you but they probably don't know the full story" said Dumbeldor. "Who is the _boy who lived_" asked Remus. "Neville is" sighed Dumbeldor. "What's wrong with that" asked a confused Harry. "He needs to be trained and I can't find anyone powerful enough to train him" said Dumbeldor. "I'll train him" said Harry "I'm the bwl in my universe and I can train him with your okay". Dumbeldor smiled and said "I can see that you are powerful and you can train him. As Dumbeldor got up to leave and said "Please eat breakfast in the kitchen tomorrow, I'll tell the students that they'll meet their DADA and COMC teacher tomorrow when they get to class, here are your time tables". They nodded and went to their quarters to get some sleep. They had a long day tomorrow.


	5. Stuff You Need To Know

I will be updating but I have not had time to write them and upload them so I will do it soon.


End file.
